In conventional virtual computing environments, creating and managing hosts (e.g., ESX hosts) and virtual machines may be complex and cumbersome. Oftentimes, a user, such as an IT administrator, requires a high level and complex skill set to effectively configure a new host to join the virtual computing environment. Moreover, management of workloads and workload domains, including allocation of hosts and maintaining consistency within hosts of particular workload domains, is often made difficult due to the distributed nature of conventional virtual computing environments. Furthermore, applications executing within the virtual computing environment often require updating to ensure performance and functionality. Management of updates may also be difficult due to the distributed nature of conventional virtual computing environments.